Harry Potter and the child of Azkaban: Rewriten
by LordNemesis
Summary: Dumbledore has a secret that he has kept locked up in Azkaban for all these years. This secret is a power that is not known yet could change the world. Dumbledore never heard all of the prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter and The Child of Azkaban:**_

_**By LordNemesis**_

_**Bata Reader:**_ A good friend of mine Allycia Madala and Dark Dragen.

Pairings: Harry/Hermione/Daphne G/Gabrielle D/Luna L/Susan B/Tracey D/Narcissa M/Lorraine Strange/Ginny Weasley.

Neville/Sally-Anne P/Parvati P/Padma P/Hannah A/Millicent B.

Bellatrix Lestrange/Dan Granger/Jean Granger

_**Summary:**_ Dumbledore has a secret that he has kept locked up in Azkaban for all these years. This secret is a power that is not known yet could change the world. Dumbledore never heard all of the prophecy.

Disclaimer: Ok this is my first story and I plan on do it my way so if anyone out there doesn't like it TO BAD. Flames will not be answered and if I can I will block all who do so. The only thing I own in this story is the charter of Lorraine Strange and no she is no relation to Bellatrix Lestrange.

Disclaimer: Ok all you out there I do not own Harry Potter or any of the people in this story if I did I would be so rich I would not have to worry about paying my bills ever again. NO I do not own Harry Potter for if I did there would be no way in (will down below) that Hermione would end up with RON, always stab in the back, Weasley. Now hope you all like this story.

_**Chapter 1**_

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in is his office writing up a few notes about the last four years. He was thinking how will he had groomed his weapon, and how it was about time to see if his weapon was ready give his life for the greater good. The Tri Wizard Tournament was now in full swing, the second task was just over and now the last task was just months away. Dumbledore sits and thinks about how it all started back to when he chose the Potters to be the chosen ones of the prophecy and how for the greater good they had to die, all apart for the child. He smiled, but then frowned when he thought about how it almost come to an end when he discovered that Lily was not carrying one, but two babies, and one of them was a girl. Yet even that worked out in the end. He chuckles to himself and thinks thank goodness for time-turners.

_Flashback six months before Lily's due. _

_Peter Pettigrew walks into the headmaster's office, and said, _"_Sir I have news for you."_

"_Yes?" _

"_I just found out that t__he Potters are having Twins, they have been trying to keep it quiet for their safety, but they told me, Sirius and Remus, they are having a boy and a girl." _

_The headmaster looks at Peter and thinks to himself 'This will not do. My plans are already set in motion and cannot be changed without problems.'_

"_Peter, don't let anyone know about this, I will take over looking after the Potters." _

"_Yes sir," said Peter and leaves, seeing he knew that his meeting was over with. _

_End flashback._

The headmaster laughs as he remembers how frighten Peter was when he came to tell him about the Potters. He keeps laughing as he remembers how the Potters tried to hide the fact that they had twins from him, and he let them think that they did.

_Flashback Oct 31 1980 _

_Dumbledore comes and knocks on the door of the Potters' having letting them know he was stopping by to pay his respects to the family. James opens the door and welcomes the Headmaster in, as Lily smiles carrying little Harry. Dumbledore remembered how nice the visit was and reminded them of the Order meeting latter._

_End flashback. _

The headmaster looks over the note of the second task and sighs as he sees a problem that he'll have to deal with in the future. That of a life debt from one, Gabrielle Delecore, no a Veela, sadly he cannot allow that debt to be part of the boys life. That just would not do. So he decides to make sure that the boy never learns about the life debt that was owed to him. Just like all the others, the boy had no idea about them. The headmaster sighed, and said out loud, "How can one boy rack up so many life debts like he has, I'll never know. One from his first year: Hermione Granger, another two from his second year: one with Ginny Weasley, although that one might work out in my favour, and the other one from that strange Luna girl. Then he gets another three in his third year with Miss Bones, Greengrass and Davis, and now this one with that thing."

The Headmaster shudders, "No, this will not do at all, he must never know about these debts."

Dumbledore lets his mind wonder back to that fateful night, to the night that the Potters had to die.

_Flashback Oct 31, 1981_

_The Headmaster just sits down to rest when the devices' keeping tabs on his victims/Potters, goes off. He thinks with a smile 'So now it begins,' and waits, and waits some more. He does some paper work as he watches the devices knowing that they are all tags to the life-signs of the Potters, all of them. He watches the device for James stops turning, and then waits for the device for Lily's life-signs to stop turning. Seeing the device for Lily's life-signs die, he thinks to himself 'Not long now,' and he calls for Hagrid and tells him that the Potters had been attacked and asks him to go to the Potters to see if everything was ok and he would be there shortly. As the gentle giant goes the headmaster takes his time turner and says, "Now to do what needs to be done, all for the greater good." _

_The Headmaster uses the time turner to go back two hours and watches as the attack starts. He watches as James tells Lily to take the children and run. He watches as Lily runs upstairs to the children's room and he watches as James was killed. _

_He watches as Lily begs for her children's lives, and watches as Tom (b/r note, why was Voldy stunned?) looked stunned, but he doesn't stop. Dumbledore watches as Tom kills Lily and then turns his attention to the children. He watches as Tom cast the killing curse on the children, but was shocked to see the curse backfires on to Tom. Dumbledore then saw Tom's soul leaves his body and escapes the Potter's home._

_Dumbledore couldn't believe what he saw, but he snaps out of it quickly as he remembers he had a lot of work and little time to do so. He charges into the house and up the stairs, as he enters the baby's room, he saw the two children crying for their mother. Taking little notice of this, he tries to take the baby girl, however, the magic coming from the children was just too strong for him to get near to the girl, and the magic even hurt him. He curses, it was taking time he didn't have, so he begins to cast a few spells he learnt over the years. Within a few minutes, he was able to fight through the magic and get near to the girl. After all they are just two babies. Now as he looks down at the children, he curses them both verbally before he first binds most of the baby girl's magic. _

"_There you little whore, now you will never cause me problems," Dumbledore said darkly, never knowing how wrong he was._

_Then he turns to Harry and binds ¾ of his magic. _

"_Now you are weak and ready to listen to me, your grandfather."_

_He laughs as he thinks of his plan to take over the Potters money and lands and all the other things he plans to do. _

_Seeing that he had nothing left to do, he leaves Harry in the crib and takes the girl, whose name is Lorraine. He gives her a last name of Strange. He leaves the girl on the door steps of the worse orphanage in London, knowing she will never be adopted, ever. For this place is known to never get any money for upkeep and such. He thinks she will be dead before she is even two years old. He laughs as he leaves her there. _

_End of flashback. _

As he sat there in his office finishing off his notes, Dumbledore thought back to nine years ago when he went to investigates a powerful burst of magic that one of his men had felt, only to discover it was from the girl he thought was dead. He then smiles at what he did for the greater good that day. When he made sure that the twin of Harry's would never see the light of day ever again.

_Flashback Oct 1985_

_As Dumbledore appeared in the poorest part of London, as he walked up the street, he was shocked to see the orphanage known as The Unknown Saints completely engulfed in flames. As he looked at the fire and thinking it had removed the bitch that almost ruined his plans, Dumbledore saw something he thought he would never see. _

_There in the middle of the fire, was a small child and what shocked him was that the child was dancing, DANCING of all things. What was worse was that the headmaster knew who this child was, for he had left her here not e ven five years ago. He had to act quickly, and before anyone could arrive, he stunned the girl and used a spell to bring her to him. When he was done, he quickly took the child and himself to hell. Will hell on earth anyway. He took a five year old child to Azkaban. Once he arrived there, he walked into the prison and confounded the guards to make them think there had always been a child in the prison and to never let anyone know different. He even put a ward up to that effect. He then walked to the warden and made the arrangements to move a prisoner to the deepest part of the prison to care for this child in the child's death. The headmaster then took the child to the most evil and craziest person in the prison by far, one Bellatrix Lustrange and then confounded her into believing the child was her daughter, and that she would never be free just as she would never be free. Yet the Headmaster in all his power and wisdom forgot to order Bella never to teach the child magic or anything else. So here was a woman who was not as crazy as she let on. She smiled at the old man and made no mistake that this child was not hers, but always knew she had to keep the child safe as she could. And thus began teaching the child. And oh how the child learned, but more of this later. _

_The headmaster returned to the school, happy in the thought that he had finally gotten rid of the last, or almost the last Potter._

_End of flashback. _

Dumbledore sat in his office thinking that all was going according to plan, as he walked down to kitchen to get something to eat, he was smiling to himself. However, he didn't yet know that his plans WON'T going according to plan. He had no idea of the storm that was coming his way, or what he had help create that day he left a five year old child in hell. He had no idea of the storm brewing just out of site, but he would know soon, very soon.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

Ok, here is the first chapter. Now if you like to help me I have to decide on how some life debts come into play. What I mean is how did Harry gain the life debts from Daphne and Tracey in their first year. We all know how Hermione did just stuck with them and the others. Expect Ginny, we all know how she got hers also. So that leaves Luna second yr., and Susan B. Third yr. So if anyone out there has any good ideas I take them into thought.

In till next time be seeing you.

For all you readers out there please go and read some of the storys by my good friend Dark Dragen. He also helped with this redo of my story.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry Potter and The Child of Azkaban:**_

_**By LordNemesis**_

_**Bata Reader:**_ A good friend of mine Allycia Madala and Dark Dragen.

Pairings: Harry/Hermione/Daphne G/Gabrielle D/Luna L/Susan B/Tracey D/Narcissa M/Lorraine Strange/Ginny Weasley.

Neville/Sally-Anne P/Parvati P/Padma P/Hannah A/Millicent B.

Bellatrix Lestrange/Dan Granger/Jean Granger

_**Summary:**_ Dumbledore has a secret that he has kept locked up in Azkaban for all these years. This secret is a power that is not known yet could change the world. Dumbledore never heard all of the prophecy.

Disclaimer: Ok this is my first story and I plan on do it my way so if anyone out there doesn't like it TO BAD. Flames will not be answered and if I can I will block all who do so. The only thing I own in this story is the charter of Lorraine Strange and no she is no relation to Bellatrix Lestrange.

Disclaimer: Ok all you out there I do not own Harry Potter or any of the people in this story if I did I would be so rich I would not have to worry about paying my bills ever again. NO I do not own Harry Potter for if I did there would be no way in (will down below) that Hermione would end up with RON, always stab in the back, Weasley. Now hope you all like this story.

_**Chapter 2**_

In the deepest part of Azkaban, a prisoner named As Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black), a pale looking lady with dirty black and white hair, was seating in her cell. She was thought by many as the Dark Lord's most trusted and loyal Death Eater, she was also thought to be an insane Dark Witch of the time. However, that wasn't the case, sure she was insane, but after she went though who wouldn't be. But thanks to a miracle that was sent into her cell nine years ago, that all changed. The miracle you might be wondering was the young naked girl she was watching dancing around in the cell, although she wasn't, Bella considered the young girl had been her _'daughter'_ for the last nine years. Now the reason that Lorraine was naked was that she was brought in naked and the damn guards never give her any clothes. Anyway, Bella found it amazing that yet again, Lorraine was dancing with the Dementors. It amazed Bella to no end how her child wasn't affected by them, or that how neither was she anymore. Although she knew that this child wasn't her real daughter, she knew that deep in her heart she knew that she would protect this child as if she was. Bella also knew her beloved real daughter was safe and no one knew that she had a daughter and if they did they didn't knew who she was.

Bella grinned as she thought about how this so called Hell on earth had helped heal her mind. It had healed years of abuse and torture at the hands of her aunt, her so called husband and that pig Voldywart, as her new daughter liked to call him. Bella started to think about the night she was with her lovers and the night she conceived her real daughter and the magic that was done that night to insure her daughter would always have a mother and a father even if she was not part of the group.

_Flashback 1979_

_Bella__ was an extremely happy young woman when she was with the two most important people in her life, two people that she loved more then who she, as a proper pureblood girl, was supposed to love. These two people were Dan and Jean Granger, both came from a long line of squibs, making them squibs too. They were her secret lovers, no-one knew about them, not even her husband. But for the safety for the three of them, she and to pretend that she hated muggles, half-bleeds and squibs, but in fact she had nothing against them - seeing two of her lovers were squibs. The only reason she was with her husband was because of her damn aunt, as she signed a marriage contract between her (Balla) and her husband Rodolphus Lestrange. It was her aunt's hope to make sure that there wasn't another blood traitor in the family like her sister Andromeda, but there was, but she couldn't allow anyone to find out. So everything she done in the name for the damn Dark Lord, was to keep them safe. The only reason she was a Death Eater was because of her husband, as he was one and forced her to become one too, and she hated him for it. As she hated what she had to do to keep herself and lovers safe._

_Anyway, one night the three lovers __decided to use magic to bond the three of them together, so that no matter what the future held for them, they would always be part of each other, as friends and as lovers. None of them knew that is act would be the first nail to start a chain of events that was so far reaching that it would end in the total change and overthrow of the Magical Government at the time. _

_Now as they sit on upon the bed, in all their naked glory, and just finishing the magic to bind them, they smile and go on to have one night of extremely passionate love making. Neither Dan nor Jean asked about the mark upon __Bella__'s arm, as they knew her ass of a husband made her do what she did. Just as they knew now that they were tied to whatever fate awaited __Bella__ in the future. But all this was forgotten for this night though, this night they would make sure all the evil was forgotten as they made love to tie the new bound that they now had. _

_End of flashback_

It was that night Bella that she conceived their daughter, who would not be born in till Sept 11 1979, but who was conceived in love and was growing. Bella smiled as she remembers how easy it was to hide her pregnancy from anyone and everyone, even her so called Lord. She always thanked Merlin that she never shown during the pregnancy.

_Flashback Sept 10 1979_

_Bella__ was in labour and has just got to her lovers home. She told them sadly that she wouldn't be able to be part of their daughter's life for very long, for the ass of a Dork Lord was beginning to upping the attacks and terrorizing the country a lot more and because of this she wouldn't be able to hide her disappearance for much longer. So she wanted her loves to take care of this blessing and keep her safe. She even begged them to leave the country, but they had said no to, for she was part of their family. She cried at this as the pain hit her again. Finely at six in the morning, on September 11, Hermione Jane __Bella__trix Granger was born. _

_End of flashback_

Bella smiled as she remembered that night her little baby was brought into the world. She looked at her new _'daughter,'_ for that was what she was, and smiled as she played and talked with the Dementors. It was strange, as they seemed to obey her every command, and because of this no one ever bothered them. Over the years down here, at the very heart of Hell, she was able to raise her new daughter in the ways of magic (just like she wanted to do with her real daughter) to become powerful witch. She had taught her everything she believed the little girl would need to know, but yet there are something's that the prison was teaching her.

Sometimes if they wished to go outside and see the sun, there would be a veranda that the mother and daughter could go out onto. Other times, if her daughter wished to play outside, there would be a place for her to play just there right outside the cell. And when the nights were cold, if they wanted warmer clothes, they would appear. Now at first Bella didn't know how to take all these strange happenings, but over the years she took them in her stride. She knew what her adopted daughter's true name was for it was on the backpack Lorraine had when she was given to her by that old fool Dumbledore. Bella was very grateful for the elves of the prison. For they had kept her and the child in cloths - although Lorraine didn't often wear them, as she enjoyed not wearing clothes - even though she was sure that was beyond their job. Yet even the elves seemed to look at the child as some kind of Mistress. Bella remembers how her husband and brother in law where killed by her very daughter, when they somehow got into their cell for the first time since they arrived there two years ago. The reason that Lorraine killed them was that they saw her and wanted some 'fun' with her, it was only by luck that Lorraine killed them first and not Bella. It still amazed Bella how after all these years, no one came to question the deaths, or even ask what happened. It was almost as if they never existed, _'Perhaps they never did,' _thought Bella, as she looks at her lovely adoptive daughter.

As Bella looks around, she shivers, sensing that something was about to happen that'll change the future for her and Lorraine. But she didn't know what, just has a feeling that something was about to change. She wonders if her cousin Sirius was ok. As she knew that her daughter had helped him somehow to escape this hell that has been made more like a home for them at least. She looks at her daughter and smiles, as she saw Lorraine runs and plays with the Dementors and as they fly around with Lorraine and make her happy.

Lorraine Strange was playing happily with the Dementors, as her _'mother'_ watched them. Lorraine knew that her mother was not her real mother, but it didn't matter to her, as she was the only mother she had. She never understood her mother's fear of her friends, the Dementors that protect this fortress. Her mother said that the Dementors were evil, but yet to her they were friendly and didn't insight fear within her like others. They even talk to her and make her feel safe. She laughs at what they say and they tell funny jokes. She dances in between her friends laughing as her mother watches.

Lorraine remembers a time when things were not so happy, yet most of those memories were like dreams. In one of her dreams she remembers a woman screaming "NOT MY BABIES!" before a green light fills her vision. In the same dream she in a crib with another baby, or so she thinks. And in another dream she older and she was dancing in fire. That one confuses her as she didn't remember doing that.

Dreams were funny things Lorraine thought one time, and remembered one time that her mother told her not to think on them too much about them. She ran over and hugs her mother. As she was her mother's arm, her arms stiffen as she said, "Mom?"

"Yes my love?" Bella asked kindly.

"It will happen soon mom, we will need to leave soon. The power will be calling for us. Mother we must be ready." Lorraine says to her mother, before she passes out.

Bella looks down at her daughter worriedly, this was the first time that her daughter done something like this before, or even passed out before. Bella now knew something was coming, but she just didn't knew if it was going to be a good thing or not. So Bella sits there, holding her daughter and plans on where to go when they would have to leave their home. Bella as she was thinking this, a thought came to her when she thought of this Hellhole as home, _'Yes this is our home, but it was little Lorraine that made it this way. But now it's time for us to leave, or so it's what Lorraine says.'_

So Bella waits, waits for when it was time for them to leave, to go to this power that her daughter told her about.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

Will here's Chapter 2 I hope you like it.

For all you readers out there please go and read some of the storys by my good friend Dark Dragen.

Ok for all you readers out there who do not like this story for some reason or the other I have only one piece of advice for you and that is DON'T READ IT. I am not going to change how I am doing this story just because some of the readers do not like the pairings.

Now to all out there who like this story do not worry chapter 3 will be up soon. Think you for reading and I hope you all enjoy this story.

LordNemesis


	3. Chapter 3

_**Harry Potter and The Child of Azkaban:**_

_**By LordNemesis**_

_**Bata Reader:**_ A good friend of mine Allycia Madala and Dark Dragen.

Pairings: Harry/Hermione/Daphne G/Gabrielle D/Luna L/Susan B/Tracey D/Narcissa M/Lorraine Strange/Ginny Weasley.

Neville/Sally-Anne P/Parvati P/Padma P/Hannah A/Millicent B.

Bellatrix Lestrange/Dan Granger/Jean Granger

_**Summary:**_ Dumbledore has a secret that he has kept locked up in Azkaban for all these years. This secret is a power that is not known yet could change the world. Dumbledore never heard all of the prophecy.

Disclaimer: Ok this is my first story and I plan on do it my way so if anyone out there doesn't like it TO BAD. Flames will not be answered and if I can I will block all who do so. The only thing I own in this story is the charter of Lorraine Strange and no she is no relation to Bellatrix Lestrange.

Disclaimer: Ok all you out there I do not own Harry Potter or any of the people in this story if I did I would be so rich I would not have to worry about paying my bills ever again. NO I do not own Harry Potter for if I did there would be no way in (will down below) that Hermione would end up with RON, always stab in the back, Weasley. Now hope you all like this story.

_**Chapter 3**_

Harry Potter was seating near the lake and pondered. He was thinking that he was looking at the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. Now where did she come from? He wondered. He and Hermione were near the lake with books that they took from the library working out what Harry should do about the last task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Hermione was his best friend and even though he thought he was friends with Ron. Lately he was thinking that their friendship wasn't the same as it used to be. So here he was seating at the lake thinking things over, when his mind started wandering over his years at Hogwarts. And then it was like lightning hit him as his mind started putting little things together and he wasn't liking what he was realizing.

He sat there remembering everything, and his mind starts asking questions. So he placed his books he was looking at next to him, and then took a notebook from his bag, and he begun to write down his thoughts. Why did Dumbledore done everything he did to him? Why was he forced into this tournament, when he wasn't of age? Then to himself he said out loud. "Every year I am in some sort of danger. Every year something happens to me at this school." Then he began writing down questions he hoped as he wrote them down, he would get some kind of question for what happened.

_**QUESTIONS:**_

_**Number 1: Godric's Hollow.**_

_How could Dumbledore not know that Pettigrew was a Death Eater? Sirius informed him that back when Voldemort started his war, Dumbledore started a group that he, Moony, the rat faced bastard Peter and his parents joined. Sirius told him that over time they were worried about a traitor, as Voldemort knew many thing about the group that he shouldn't - but they didn't know who it was. What he couldn't get was why Dumbledore didn't use a truth potion to find out who the damn traitor was. And if the old man didn't want to show his hand that he knew, he should have read their minds. From the rumours he heard, Dumbledore knew something called __Legilimency__ - the ability to see memories of people. If Dumbledore suspected a traitor, he should have used the skill to find out who it was. _

_Why was Pettigrew my parents Secret Keeper? Sirius said everyone would believed that he was the obvious choice as his parents Secret Keeper, but what made Pettigrew a better choice. I met the man and he's a bloody coward! He would do anything to save his own skin, even sale out his own mother if it kept himself safe. _

_What kind of protections were on the home that his parents were hiding in? Apart for the Fidelius Charm, what else other spells were place on the house? He knew that one of them was a Monitoring Charm, as how else could he know to send Hagrid to get him? Were there any others apart for them used and if there was what were they and if there won't any more on the house, why not?_

Harry sighed as he looks at what he wrote so far, now as he read what he done he thought some more about what happened all those years again and begun to write again.

_**Number 2: After.**_

_Sirius Black goes to prison without a trial? All you had to do was look at his left forearm! He's wasn't a marked Death Eater! Even if he was an unmarked Death Eater, with Veritaserum and Legilimency, they could have found out the truth! Instead, he rots for twelve years and his case remained untried. What the bloody hell was Dumbledore doing being the head of the Wizengamot?_

Harry not really liking where this was going, but he kept on writing down his thoughts.

_**Number 3: Privet Drive.**_

_Dumbledore said something about wards. But he also said for them to work I had to see this dump as my 'home.' But I've never seen it as a home! Never! Prison, yes, home? No. So I guess there are no wards then._

_Surely I could have been sent to someone else! Did my parents actually want me there? Did they even have a say? If not, why not?_

_Shouldn't the fact that my first Hogwarts Letter was addressed to me in the Cupboard under the Stairs have screamed investigation?_

Harry looks and sees his thoughts are up to first year.

_**Number 4: My Entry into the Wizarding World.**_

_Why was it when I entered the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley for the first time, everybody knew who I was? Did I have some flashing neon sign on my head that I didn't know about that said: 'Look at me! I'm Harry Fucking Potter?' I had lived in the Muggle World for 10 years! Before that, I was in hiding with my parents! There's no way I should have been known. True, there is the scar, but it's not THAT noticeable, is it?_

_Same thing on the train! Everybody seemed to know who I was. I could understand Ron - maybe. He grew up hearing those fucked up stories about me. But Hermione? She recognized me right off! She'd been a Muggle her whole life! Well, at least she didn't make a fuss like everyone else - yet one of the many reasons I fell for her!_

_Speaking about the train. How come Hagrid never told me how to get onto the Platform? Why'd I have to wait until I got lucky enough to run into a wizarding family? Hermione never told me she had that problem too. And is it just me, or was it merely a coincidence that it was the Weasleys?_

_Now I think about it, was it coincidence that I met the Weasleys, or was it something else. I remember that Mrs. Weasley screamed out the number to the platform in front of all the people. Surely she knew where it was why she did that unless she wanted to make sure I heard. Another thing, the train to Hogwarts wasn't full, and yet Ron comes in asking to share my compartment, saying that everywhere else was full. Now that I think about it, was my friendship with Ron set up? _

Hermione had stopped reading and looked up to see her friend Harry deep in thought and from the look on his face; he did not like what he was thinking. She knew that she shouldn't, but she wanted to know if he could help Harry with whatever he was thinking about. As her parents had always told her that sometimes it helps to talk about things that bothered you with someone you trust, so she place her hand on his shoulder and shocked it as she said, "Harry, are you alright?"

Looking up, Harry smiled and said, "I'm fine 'Mione, just sorting out my thoughts."

Normally should someone call her 'Mione or another shorten name for her name, she would get angry and shout at them. But when Harry calls her 'Mione, she was fine with it, she always wondered why this was. Anyway, she asked him, "Can I help you Harry? My parents said that it sometimes help to talk to someone when you got a lot on their mind."

"Not right now no," Harry said sadly, "I'm still working through it, but once I have sorted though it in my own mind, I'll talk to you about it."

"Ok, but remember, I'm always here for you no matter what, I care about you and don't want to see you hurt," said Hermione.

Harry said, "I know you do Hermione, and I promises that I talk when I ready," and with that Hermione give him a squash on his shoulder. Just as she was doing this, Harry thought to himself, _'You're the only one who ever as stood by me, and for that I thank you. I just wished that I could tell you how I truly feel about you, how much I care about you more than a friend. But I too afraid that you don't feel the same about me, and so if I told you, it would ruin our friendship, and that is something I just don't want to happen.' _Just as he thought that, a little eclectic spark, (like static eclectic) went through Hermione's hand. However, at the same time as this happened, up in the castle and throughout the wizarding world, there was a pulse of magic, now most would dismiss this out of hand, as this kind of thing happens every so often, so no one give it much thought. But to a few, something inside them began to yearn to be with the one who would make them whole and keep them safe. With one small touch, a new beginning would begin; a new beginning that would ruin all of Dumbledore's plans for Harry.

Now as Harry turned back to his thoughts, Hermione seat back down and waited for Harry to finish his notes. She knew that he would talk to her when he was ready to, as she set there, she wished that she was able to tell her friend how she felt, let him know that she loved him. Just as she thought this, she suddenly wondered where that thought had come from.

_**Number 5: First Year.**_

_Fool me once, shame on you! Fool me twice, shame on me! Okay, maybe Dumbledore didn't have a chance to discover Pettigrew was a Death Eater, but Quirrell? How could he not know Quirrell was sharing his body with Voldemort? He had to have known, which begs the question why didn't he do anything? Why'd he leave it to me to kill the son-of-a-bitch? Bit much for an eleven year old, don't you think?_

_Next, Hagrid said there's no place safer than Gringotts, 'cept maybe Hogwarts. Safe my arse! Why would any idiot hide the most coveted magical item in history in a bloody school full of curious and nosey children? Dumbledore was trying to keep it from Voldie-Squirrel, and he hides it so well! How does he protect it? With traps that three First Years easily got past! That makes a lot of sense! NOT!_

_And is Hagrid in on this? It seems that every time we were stumped, he'd drop us a clue or two, and yet he can keep secrets when he wants to…_

Seeing this on paper, Harry came to the conclusion that what happened that year was nothing more than a test set up by Dumbledore to test him, but the question has to be but why. What would the old fool want to learn about him the test?

_**Number 6: Second Year.**_

_I'd like to give Dumbledore some credit for not being able to control this one, but I can't. He fucking knew the Chamber of Secrets was real! And yet he didn't tell me or anyone else that he had an idea what was down there! But Hermione, she was able to figure it out with the scant information we had! Dumbledore knew that Slytherin was a Parselmouth and that Tom was one too. He knew that until this year the Chamber had only opened when there was a Parselmouth at school. He knew that it had never been found by anyone else. He might not knew it was a basilisk, hard to believe, but possible seeing that not even Dumbledore could know every kind of magical snake in the world, the snake could be the last of its kind._

_Conclusion? The Chamber was hidden by some charm that could only be opened by a Parselmouth. It wasn't even passworded! The word "open" was all that was required. AND, he knew I was one too! He could have told me that! He could have told me that he suspected there was a sixty foot long basilisk lurking down there that was three times as tall as I was when it reared up! He could have told me the easy way to kill the ruddy snake. (Crowing Roosters) No! At twelve I had to run the beast through with a sword! Damn near snuffed it right then and there!_

_Is that why he seemed surprised to see me when we got out? Did he think I was going to die?_

_And what was with that grin he had when he saw Riddle's Diary?_

After reading what happened to him over the last two years, it was hard for Harry not to not get mad, as it was hard not to see the truth in what he wrote. What is worse about it all, was that it was just the beginning of everything, as he still had to write his thoughts about last year and this year.

_**Number 7: Third Year.**_

_Two questions:_

_First, how could the Weasleys and by extension Dumbledore not be suspicious of Scabbers? Ron moaned more times than he could remember, how it was boring and had no magical powers. So how could they not be suspicious of a rat that they had for twelve years and had no magical powers, for a normal rat like this, their life expectancy is about four years at the most! (Hermione looked that one up. What would I do without her? Die, most like.) _

_Second, this was the year that I lost any hope and faith in the Magical Government (as if last summer was not a clue?) When they caught Sirius, a man not even formally charged (Hermione looked that up too,) much less convicted of anything, they were going to have him summarily and immediately put to death. Call it what you like, having your soul sucked out is execution! At least Dumbledork allowed us to prevent that miscarriage of justice. But did he do more? Head of the Wizengamot, the high court, the legislature? NO! Even if he believed like the rest of the world he betrayed me and my parents, when he learnt that Sirius was innocent, the old fool done nothing to give Sirius a trial, when it was in his power to do so._

_Then there's Remus. Best teacher I had in Defence bar none. Only one who tried to really help me. Forced to resign for a minor and controllable medical condition that never impacted his abilities as a teacher! Fucking Malfoys! Who died and made them king? If it were me, the lot of them would be flogged!_

_**Number 8: The Wards Again!**_

_Let's see: Summer after first year I spent about a month at the Weasleys. After the second year, I spent a month in Diagon Alley - like that's bloody safe! After the third year, I spent half of the time at the Weasleys and a few days at the Quidditch World Cup that was crawling with Death Eaters. If the Wards at Privet Drive are so damned important, why am I not here all the time when away from school?_

And now this damn tournament that I was not even suppose to be in fate really hates me he thinks.

_**Number 9: Fourth Year.**_

_Where do I begin?_

_Quidditch World Cup! A handful of drunk Death Eaters against tens of thousands and not one of them is even captured? Had this happened in the Real World, none of them would be alive. If the fans didn't kill the lot with their bare hands, the cops would have put so many bullets into them that their remains would have needed to be scooped up with a shovel! Far as I know, I can't put direct blame on Dumbledore for that fiasco! Fuck the Wizarding World. Bunch of bloody cowards the lot of them! They proclaim me a Saviour when it suits them or they need me to do something, but a damn Dark Lord should I do something that they don't like. God helps those who help themselves! The more I think about it, the more I want to leave them behind and let them ROT! (Provided I can take Hermione with me, of course. She's the only person in this world worth saving!)_

_Tri-Wizard: Who the hell put me in this damn Tournament, McGonagall demanded for an investigation! But yet Dumbledore shot her down. I think he decided to use me as some kind of bate, to lore out the person who put my name in the damn goblet. Damn it, I never wanted to be a part of that! NEVER! I thought you had to assent to a magical contract in SOME manner!_

_Still, one would think I'd get a little help. Okay, I did - from Hermione._

_Second Task: What bloody sick ass bastard thought Ron was the one thing I'd miss the most. Damn it! Had Krum not rescued her, I would have AND I WOULD HAVE AND LEFT RON BEHIND! Something tells me the sick ass bastard was Dumbledore. And thanks to the ass, I now hear some rumours that I am gay, ewww, what an awful thought, if anyone is gay it's Malfoy. What straight man spend that much time on his hair and clothes, apart for maybe Lockhart, who I think is gay too._

Harry looked at what he finished and then looked at the end of it and knew what he wrote was right. He just wish it didn't, as give him more questions than answers, the main one being: what the hell is Dumbledore doing playing with his life? Did the old fool want him to die for whatever reason? Or was there another reason that he did know about yet, maybe there are more clues that he hasn't found yet to find out what Dumbledore grand plans for him was.

Harry stopped and closed the notebook.

Harry looks up and sees Hermione looking at him. He is very quite as he watches Hermione. He realizes that she has to be with him through everything and that his feelings are more that what the feeling for a friend should be, then he hears her speak.

"What's wrong Harry?" Asks Hermione

Harry looks at his friend and then tells her what he realized. As he lets her read his notebook and everything he has written down.

As Hermione was reading Harry's notes, she begins to think to herself and agree with what Harry has thought of. So she vowed to herself that no matter what happens in the future, she would always done. She loved and would protect him from anyone meaning to hurt him, even it meant facing against Dumbledore.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

Will here's the next chapter sorry for the bad ending but that's how it come out.

I'm working one chapter 4 but I'm hitting bumps in the road.

Chapter 4 is where I explain the other Girl's life debts and am having a hard time getting it all together.

We all ready know about Hermione, Ginny's and Gabrielle D. Life Debts. But for the others will I got to get Two more for first year. (Daphne and Tracy).

Then I have to get one more for Second year for Luna and finely for third year Susan B. So if any of you Readers out there wish to send me an idea on possible Life debts they owe Harry let me know. Right Now Chapter 4 is only on my notebook paper and is so rough its barks.

For all you readers out there please go and read some of the storys by my good friend Dark Dragen.

Will in until next time.

LordNemesis


	4. Chapter 4

_**Harry Potter and The Child of Azkaban:**_

_**By LordNemesis**_

Pairings: Harry/Hermione/Daphne G/Gabrielle D/Luna L/Susan B/Tracey D/Narcissa M/Lorraine Strange/Ginny Weasley/Fleur Delacour

Neville/Sally-Anne P/Parvati P/Padma P/Hannah A/Millicent B.

Bellatrix Lestrange/Dan Granger/Jean Granger

_**Summary:**_ Dumbledore has a secret that he has kept locked up in Azkaban for all these years. This secret is a power that is not known yet could change the world. Dumbledore never heard all of the prophecy.

Disclaimer: Ok this is my first story and I plan on do it my way so if anyone out there doesn't like it TO BAD. Flames will not be answered and if I can I will block all who do so. The only thing I own in this story is the charter of Lorraine Strange and no she is no relation to Bellatrix Lestrange.

Disclaimer: Ok all you out there I do not own Harry Potter or any of the people in this story if I did I would be so rich I would not have to worry about paying my bills ever again. NO I do not own Harry Potter for if I did there would be no way in (will down below) that Hermione would end up with RON, always stab in the back, Weasley. Now hope you all like this story.

_**Chapter 4**_

Now as the magical pulse crossed the wizarding world, there were eight girls around Hogwarts, one woman in a manor and a girl deep within Azkaban, started to yearn for one person: Harry Potter. These people were Hermione, Daphne Greengrass, Gabrielle Delacour, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Tracey Davis, Ginny Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Narcissa Malfoy and Lorraine Strange. All these women apart for Lorraine had two things in common with Harry, he had saved their lives in one form or another, and the other is that they all had feelings for the green eyed teen. For Lorraine, it was the power she and her mother had been waiting for, and the time they could leave their home and start a new beginning.

_Hermione Granger: _

Once Hermione took a break from reading what spells Harry could use for the third task, she surprised herself in thinking that she loved him. It wasn't until she felt the eclectic spark that she felt this deeply for Harry. Sure she felt like this on and off for the last few years, but never this badly, so much it hurt. She had to wonder why this eclectic spark made her feel this way, the reason that she didn't say anything all this time was that Harry was her best friend and didn't want to do anything ruin their friendship. But now, she wanted nothing more and tell him how she felt, so that they could be together. But she didn't have the courage to say so at this moment.

Sure it wasn't the best start, and now she thought about it, she could be the only one to blame for that. She was acting like she did when she was at pre-school, a bossy know-it-all. Sure she wanted to change, but as the saying goes, 'some old habits are hard to break.' Now because of the way she acted the first few months, she had no friends and her life at Hogwarts was unpleasant. It wasn't until Halloween in her first year that things changed, when Harry with Ron's (unwillingly) help, saved her from the troll that was on the loss. And from that day, she was Harry's and through him Ron's friend. She never considered Ron her friend, as he always picked on her and augured with her, but seeing that he was Harry's friend, she had to deal with him and be his friend too.

Over the years, being friend Harry's friend, she went through many adventures, many of them were dangerous and some would mean she would face death. But with being Harry's friend, apart for facing danger and death, you would have Harry protecting your back. So even though she would face danger and death, she would have Harry to pull her away from it and keep her safe.

Over the years, with all the adventures and strange things that happens around Harry, Hermione learnt a lot about Harry. She could honestly believe that she knew Harry better than most people, maybe more than Harry knew himself. So when Harry's name was pulled out of the goblet, seeing Harry's face and how he reacted all about it, she knew that he didn't put his name in the goblet or asked someone to put it in it. But like all things that he was pulled into, Harry faced it head on. Even though no-one believed him, even Ron for a short time didn't believe him, he still went on.

As she thought about Harry some more, she thought about how strong, brave, caring and when he put his mind to it, he can be as smart as she is. Now as she thought about it some more, she realized that she loved him ever since he save her from the troll. And when she read Harry's thoughts, she realized that the person she trusted all these years wasn't the person she thought he was. So she made a vow to herself, a vow that she would never leave the man that she loved and would protect him from anyone meaning to hurt him, even it meant facing against Dumbledore. It was the least she could do, seeing that thanks for saving her from the troll, she owed him a life debt, one she would do anything to repay. The only way she knew of to repay the debt was to save him, as she couldn't find much on Life Debts in books. All she read was that to repay the debt was to save the life who save her, until then she couldn't betray or anything else that might hurt the person that save her. As if she did, magic would punch her in some way.

So after reading the notes, she and Harry went back to studying spells that Harry might need for the third task.

_Ginny Weasley:_

Now as Harry and Hermione were down near the lake thinking over their own thoughts, Ginny Weasley was in her room thinking over her own thoughts about Harry when the magical pulse hits. Although she didn't know what the pulse was about, she suddenly felt the urge to be with him even more.

Like many girls and women, she wanted to marry the Boy-Who-Lived, the girls (including her) mainly wanted to marry him because he was the Boy-Who-Lived. However, there were some girls and many women wanted to marry him not only because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, but because he was the last Potter, meaning that when he was of age, he would be one of the richest wizards in Britain. So they would like to marry Harry for his money.

Now it was up 'til she started Hogwarts that she had a crash on the Boy-Who-Lived, as she met him in person. As she met him, she realized that he was nothing like how the books and people printed him out to be. He was shy boy, who hated his fame and do anything to get out of the spot light. Anyway, it wasn't until the end of her first year that she got over her crash on the Boy-Who-Lived, and gained the crash on Harry Potter himself. It wasn't the strong and powerful Boy-Who-Lived who saved her, but the shy Harry Potter who did. But the problem was that Harry just saw her as his best friend's sister, and how she acted around him, super shy girl who makes a fool of herself when he was around. It was just lately that she was able to be somewhat normal around Harry, and it was thanks to her foolish brother, Ron, that she could be somewhat normal. As the idiot thought that Harry put his name in the damn goblet, when by the look of his face when his name was called out, that Harry didn't put his name in it. But thanks to that, Ron wouldn't go anywhere near him without her being near, and the only reason he was near him was because Hermione was always with Harry, helping him. The reason that Ron was near them, was because Ron wanted Hermione's help with homework, and the only reason Hermione helped was that she tried to get Ron and Harry back as friends. If it was her, she wouldn't have tried, as her brother as a jealous idiot, who cared for no one but himself.

Anyway, for the last few days she was thinking about how she should handle her feelings about Harry, she knew that he only had eyes for one person: Hermione Granger. But she also knew that when Harry became Lord Potter, he would need at least two wives to continue the Potter line. She knew that thanks to the life debt, unless something was arranged before hand, the magic of the debt would make it so she could become a slave or a wife of his, either way she would be happy as she would be with Harry. This is one of the reasons why she hasn't said anything about the debt to Harry, she knew it was wrong, but she wanted nothing more than to be with Harry, be it as his wife or slave. And whatever that magical pulse was, it made her want it even more.

_Luna Lovegood:_

Luna Lovegood was a third year Ravenclaw, and whilst the others were thinking about their feelings for Harry, she was setting in the Ravenclaw's Dorm library reading her father's paper: The Quibbler. She was a lonely girl, she had no friends in her house and she only had one friend out of her house: Ginevra Weasley. The reason that she only had Ginevra as a friend, was because of her strange believes in animals that people don't believe in and how she acted. The animals that she believed in, she didn't believe in all of them, but she knew that there were so much about the magical world that wizards and witches didn't know about, so it was possible that these animals could be real. Where else could her parents get the ideas from?

As for her strange behaviour, after see the death of her mother, she had no-one to talk to. Her father had gone mad from grieve and spent most of his time working on The Quibbler, so she had no-one apart for herself. So she too went a bit mad from grieve, and started to act weird so that she wouldn't get close to people so she wouldn't get hurt if someone left her. At the time the plan seemed right, but now, she was lonely and wanting more friends but couldn't get them because of how she acted. She wished she could change it, but because she was like this for so long, it was hard to change.

Anyway, as she was reading The Quibbler, a magical pulse hit her, and flood gates of a memory that she seemed to forgotten for some reason opened. And feelings and thoughts came flooding back, and then she remember the life debt that she owed to one Harry Potter. And she knew that there was one of three ways to repay the debt, the two easiest ways was to become his slave or become his wife, the hardest was to save his life. As for the memory, it was this:

It was shortly after Christmas from her first year, and she was standing on top of the Astronomy Tower. Cho and her gang of bullies had stolen her things and her wand once again. This was the third time that year, and because of this Luna was not a happy child. She wouldn't have minded if she had a friend, sure she had Ginny but there wasn't much she could do about it all. Sure, she (Luna) could go to her Head of House, but Cho and some of the upper year bullies warned her that is she did this, her life would become even harder than it already was. So with little choice about it, she would leave things be. Although she had no friends yet, she knew that would change, but it would be taken away only to be gained again.

Now to some this might not make much sense, however, you see young Luna Lovegood was what people in the wizarding world would call a Seer. But seeing how she knew that people who knew a person was a Seer would use them for their own gain, she kept that she was one a secret.

So here she was at the top of the tower, just like how a vision she had earlier said she would be, the same vision that said her life would be in great danger. Now, one would wonder why she would be up on this tower, when they knew that their life would be in danger. The reason was simple, because in the vision, it showed that she would be saved and that person would be her friend for life - but not for some time. Now as Luna takes a quick look over the grounds, she spots the person who would soon save her.

Now as she was looking at this person, she heard someone enter the Astronomy Tower. So turning around to see who it was, Luna saw that it was Cho and her other tormentors who she knew came to tease and hurt her more. Now as she entered the Tower, her tormentors began to tease her for a few moments, before Cho wanted to see her to dance. But Luna didn't want to dance for them, so her tormentors began to fire harmless curses to make her to do so. Some of these curses 'accidentally' hit her, which some did hurt her a bit. For a few minutes Luna's tormentors done this to her, all the time laughing at her. However, as they were laughing, they didn't pay attention to where Luna was going as she danced. You see, as Luna was dancing, she was getting closer and closer to the edge, until she fell off it. As she fell, she screamed in fear, causing Luna's tormentors to realized what happened, and as they did, they ran back to the Ravenclaw's Tower, so that that they could say they that they were there all the time. And because of whom they were, and as most of the Ravenclaw's didn't like Luna, they would be covered should Luna live. And the few who didn't mind Luna too much, they were too afraid of Cho and her friends to say anything different to the rest of the house.

Now seeing that they took Luna's wand so that she couldn't defend herself from the torment, Luna couldn't cast the spells to save herself. As she falling, she felt like as if everything was going in slow motion, she knew she would be saved but her mind and body where still terrified she was going to die. Then she felt the arms going around her, and then she saw those eyes. Those green eyes, the one who would always be hers, no theirs, for she knew she had to share him in time. But yet, she didn't mind, why did she not mind, you might ask? Easy, she knew that those eyes meant she would never be alone again, and she would finally always have friends.

Now for the first few weeks after Harry Potter saved her, was the best time of her life since she started in Hogwarts a few months ago. However, as the saying goes, and sadly it was true for her case: all good things must come to an end. It was about three weeks after Harry saved her, and Luna wanted to talk to Harry about the life debt that she own him, as she knew it was important to sort out now than later. As she knew as more time pass, the more likely she could end up as his wife, which was the best case scenario, the worst case scenario was her becoming his slave. Now although she wouldn't mind being his wife, she knew that one path in her life was that she might fall in love with someone else, another was for her to fall for Harry. So not wanting magic itself to force them together, she talked to Harry about life debts and what they meant. It was understandable that Harry was shocked, and when he heard that magic could force her becoming his slave or wife against her will, they sat down to talk about a deal to sort out the debt, so that this wouldn't happen.

However, as they were talking about the debt, their Headmaster came along saying that he didn't want Harry to know about the life debt and how it worked. So for the 'greater good,' he would have to alter their memories so they wouldn't remember. And because of this for the next few years, Luna was friendless and was treated awfully.

But now that she had these memories back, she was going to see Harry and talk to him. But first she had to look up some books on magical blocks and memory charms. As she knew that she would have to undo the memory charm on Harry, and she suspected that he would have more than one and most likely have a few blocks so that he would be less powerful than he should be. So putting her father's paper away, she got up and got some books to help Harry and get him away from the Headmaster.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

Next chapter well be about Susan Bones, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass and their thoughts and feelings about Harry. There might be some thoughts about the other ladies too, wait and see…

Ok everyone I need help with these three lady's I can not think of any good idea for there life debts. If anyone out there has any good ideas let me know.

For all you readers out there please go and read some of the storys by my good friend Dark Dragen.

Will bye for now

LordNemesis


End file.
